


Embrace Your Inner Freak...

by CrushedEmerald



Category: Original Work, poems - Fandom
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-18
Updated: 2017-02-18
Packaged: 2018-09-25 06:20:47
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 112
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9806981
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CrushedEmerald/pseuds/CrushedEmerald





	

EMBRACE YOUR INNER FREAK…  
Always be yourself  
Be strange and unique  
Don’t change who you are  
Embrace your inner ‘freak’

There’s no harm in it  
To stand out from the crowd  
And be different from the rest  
Instead just be proud

Proud of who you are  
And proud of who you’ll be  
It’s easier that way  
Just look at me

Now stand up tall  
And be one of a kind  
Set your own trends  
And leave the sheep behind

Don’t let anyone put you down  
You’re worth more than that  
Being different is brilliant  
From wherever you’re sat

So love yourself fully  
Stay strong and true  
Always be yourself  
Always be you…


End file.
